Hose reels are generally used for convenient and orderly storage of a garden hose. Generally, hose reels are either fixed to a part of the home or other fixed structure on the property or are transportable by the use of wheels or the like. Typically, the hose expels water at a pressure suitable for gardening. However, users typically try to use the hose to wash the sides of their houses or other outdoor structures.
In order to perform such tasks, it is desirable for the hose to be equipped with a pump to boost the pressure of the water stream to provide improved spraying distance and/or cleaning power, effectively turning the hose reel into a pressure assisted washer. However, pressure washers are sometimes heavy and unstable, such that they may tip or fall over during use as they tend to be top-heavy.